consusfandomcom-20200213-history
United Marxist Republic of Egypt
Information Summary: The Egyptian Republic is the oldest continuous nation on Consus (founded April 8), and is currently the Largest by claim. It is known for its massive structures and impressive worker culture. Many of its members are staff due to there skills at building. The nation has retained to a neutral status after its violent upbringing. It also is tied with Portugal for the world Largest Navy. Egypt was also the first nation to reach over 80k power and was the largest nation EVER on consus at 81k land. Relations: The U.M.R.E is a founding member of the African Republic, a massive Union with Rhodesia. It is retains good relations with Somalia, Aughland, the U.K, Scandinavia, and is in a Military Alliance with the Soviet Union. History Old Assyrian Kingdom: The Old Kingdom of Assyria, the 4th nation founded on consus was founded by refugees BigJohnny69 and JDrocks11, the two agreed to a constitutional Monarchy with BigJohnny becoming King of Assyria and JDrocks becoming President. This lead to the massive expansion of Assyria as it took back land from Scandinavia and Nepal and the massive development at Istanbul. The Crimean Crisis: During early April BigJohnny the King of Assyria without permission of the President of Assyria sold Crimea to Russia leading to souring relations between the two, which prompted Aughland to secretly support JDrocks in starting a coup in Assyria. First Assyrian Civil War: BigJohnny was soon ousted due to him souring relations with Aughland and Austria leading to a massive war which ended in the seizing of Istanbul, Cyprus, and Crete. JDrocks and several other members of Assyria started a Civil war and ousted BigJohnny due to his actions, forming the Democratic Republic of Assyria. Formation of Egypt Soon JDrocks and a few others abandoned Assyria and went on to form Egypt from the remains of the partially constructed Suez Canal. the Northern Nile was purchased from Scandinavia and Egypt was formed. Massive Construction And Destruction Egypt was griefed on April 14th along with many other nations resulting in a majority of the delta being destroyed. Egypt began rebuilding starting with The Suez canal was soon finished as well as multiple large Pyramids and a massive Colosseum which was never finished due to the Great Reset... Relations Soviet Russia Egypt has had rough relations with Russia in the past once seeing them as Enemies of the state due to its Assyrian Origin. Once Egypt had established itself as the first Communist Nation on Consus; Russia soon followed suit making them the two only Communist nations, both of which were hated by the two German Kingdoms and Portugal making them strong Allies. Aughland Egypt has long been a supporter of Aughland even before its independence from Assyria as they were the main supporter of Egyptian Independence. Egypt supported Aughland's idea of draining the Western Mediterranean as it would limit the massive Nepalese Empires naval access. Egypt does not recognize the current French state as France due to its ties with Aughland. Phoenix Republic Egypt has enjoyed a mixed relation with the Phoenix being one of the few to join Egypt in denouncing Northundanktons U.N due to its corruption. Northudankton Egyptian ties with Northudankton are minimal due to how poor relations are between the two. Whenever elections were held to decide where the U.N H.Q would be, Egypt was left out and denounced Northudankton for ignoring that fact. It also sees the U.N as a corrupt organization which does not help with relations between the two. The relationship between Egypt and Northudankton is seemingly the only Infighting between the 4 Communist nations of Consus. United Kingdom Egypt has mixed relations with the U.K mainly due to there Colonial Policies. German Empire Egypt has long had Bad relations with the German Empire mainly due to the old Nazi German Regime which is often blamed for the griefing of Cairo. Egypt also dislikes German Aggression and their support of Austria in the crushing of Serbia, a country in Egypt's Sphere. Portuguese Empire Egypt does not enjoy good relations with Portugal mainly due to there Colonial policies. China Egypt has enjoyed Good relations with China due to Egypt being one of the few to recognize China whenever it was first founded. Controversy Summary: Egypt has had a Controversial history with Somalia, being accused of many things involving it. Egypt has been accused of ordering its members to form Somalia, paying them to terrorize, and they have been accused of Funding Somalia.Category:Political